


In your pants

by Postcardsfromayoungman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cocky Dean, Confused Castiel, High School, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Playful Dean, Sassy Cas, bold cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postcardsfromayoungman/pseuds/Postcardsfromayoungman
Summary: Castiel drops his phone in class and Dean picks it up and refuses to give it back. What the fuck Dean?





	In your pants

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: https://instagram.com/p/BYsxIMlAD7p/

Castiel was sitting in history class bored as hell. Mr Crowley had given everyone work to do and left the room unattended while he went and photocopied worksheets he had forgotten about earlier. 

He was on his phone, making sure to keep it under his desk in case Mr Crowley came back. That man hated technology, it was like he was born in the 1400s or something. The class was loud and everyone was making the most of the teacher being gone. 

Suddenly one of his classmates Benny, being too hyper knocked into Castiel's table and made his phone fall to the floor.

"Sorry, brother" Benny said.

Castiel rolled his eyes and looked under his desk to see where his phone went. He saw that it slid over to the right of him, right under Dean Winchesters foot. Just as he was about to get his phone, Dean bent down, picked it up and put it in his pocket- all with a smirk on his face.

What the hell, Castiel thought.

"Uh, Dean, that's my phone" he said.

"Yeah, so?" He said, still fucking smirking that arrogant bitch. What was his deal.

"So give it back" Castiel said, right hand coming out in front of him.

Dean bit his lip and looked Castiel up and down, "Come get it" he said casually.

Feeling a little under scrutiny for Deans staring, Castiel suddenly feeling brave replied "you know what, fine". And yanked Dean out of his chair and shoved his hands into his pants.

Damn these jeans are tight, he thought. And oh my god he does not skip leg day. 

He quickly got his phone out, and with his chest pressed against Deans and hand still on his thigh, Castiel looked up with a smirk seeing Deans red face and walked away.

10 mins later as Mr Crowley was talking on and on about some war that happened in I don't know what place, Dean leaned over to Castiel and whispered, "if you haven't noticed, I have a boner now".

Castiel sat there with wide eyes before he replied "good" with a smirk.

Dean leaned over again, and whispered, "oh, by the way, I texted myself when you dropped your phone so I could get your number". 

Suddenly the bell went and Dean stood up quickly grabbing his things, "I'll uh, text you later Cas" he said with a smile.

And at that he ran out the door. Castiel couldn't keep the smile off his face all day and looked forward to that text later.


End file.
